Consecuencias imprevistas
by Lo-Art
Summary: "Cualquier acción humana tendrá consecuencias no anticipadas o calculadas"... dos personas, tres situaciones. (Jori)


**********Disclaimer:** Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

** Consecuencias imprevistas **

**Resultados positivos**

Las mismas aulas, los mismos profesores, los mismos compañeros; a pesar de que Hollywood Arts podía considerarse todo menos una aburrida escuela normal, había una alumna en particular que encontraba horriblemente aburrido tener que encontrarse año tras año con los mismos rostros, tener que volver a molestar día tras día a las mismas personas; ya no se divertía haciendo llorar a Robbie, ni escondiendo a aquella tonta marioneta suya, al igual que maltratar a Sinjin y a sus demás compañeros le resultaba totalmente indiferente ya, incluso su relación con aquel perfecto novio que tenía estaba comenzando a parecerle aburrida, si no terminaba con él era por el hecho de que lo considerada como un trofeo suyo. Sin embargo Jade West no sabía que esta situación estaba a punto de cambiar.

"¿Irás mañana?". Una cantarina y alegre voz preguntaba al otro lado de la línea.

"Por supuesto que iré Cat, no acostumbro a ir los primeros días de clase, sin embargo, desde que la popularidad de Beck aumentó debo cuidarlo aún más de aquellas sanguijuelas que lo acechan esperando el momento oportuno para pegársele". Fue la respuesta de la chica de ojos azules, quien se encontraba ahora molesta de solo pensar en ello.

"No deberías ser tan posesiva Jadey".

"No me llames Jadey, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?".

"Lo siento, ya no lo haré... Mandona". Lo último fue dicho apenas en un susurro.

"¿Que has dicho?".

"Que si ya te comentaron que habrá una alumna nueva en nuestro curso". Dijo intentando de pasar el tema.

"No, no me han dicho nada de eso".

"Me lo contó André, la chica dio un show genial el otro día, así que me dijo que el director le ofreció estudiar en nuestra escuela, es la hermana de Trina Vega".

"¿Bromeas? No creo que alguien en su familia pueda tener talento, esa chica es el anti talento hecho persona".

"Bueno, ya lo verás Jadey".

"¡Cat!, ¿Que te dije hace unos instantes?".

"¿Que Trina Vega es el anti talento hecho persona?"

"Antes". Dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Oh, lo siento, no debo volver a llamarte Jadey". La voz sonaba apenada.

"Exacto, está bien Cat voy a cortar ahora, mi padre me llama, nos vemos mañana". Se despidió colocando su PearPhone en la mesita que tenía al lado.

La joven chica de aspecto gótico se quedó pensando en la conversación, tendrían una nueva compañera de clases, tendría una nueva víctima, pensó al instante, y si la chica era tan molesta como su hermana mayor ni siquiera sentiría culpa, aunque no es como si la sintiera alguna vez por sus actos. "Tal vez este año sea interesante volver a clases después de todo". Repitió en voz alta mientas se dirigía a donde se encontraba su padre, de seguro como todos los años estaría esperándola con un montón de folletos de escuelas de negocios, para luego finalmente terminar dándole otro de sus sermones, de porque no debería volver a Hollywood Arts, y de cómo su vida terminaría hecha un fracaso.

- 0 -

_Como lo pensaba, las mismas personas, los mismos rostros, haciendo las mismas tonterías._ Pensó con molestia, cuando recordó lo que había hablado con su pelirroja amiga la noche anterior, mientras que en aquel justo momento, las puertas de la escuela se abrían dejando entrar a Trina Vega al lado de una joven que nunca había visto por ahí. "Y la cual es hermosa". Susurró esto último sacudiendo la cabeza, como si así pudiese alejar rápidamente esas ideas de su mente. Se quedó sin embargo, observando la interacción entre ambas chicas, después de todo decidió que sería su nueva víctima así que tendría que estudiarla.

"¿Lo ves? Es solo una escuela". Le decía Trina señalando a su alrededor con los brazos.

"Esto no es solo una escuela, estos chicos son artistas, creativos, talentosos, Y yo soy normal". Oyó responder a la chica quien supuso debía ser la hermana menor de la misma.

"Tranquila, no tiene nada de malo ser normal. Como sea, no estás sola, yo estoy contigo". Notó como la mayor trataba de tranquilizarla.

Sin embargo a los pocos segundos una joven se acercó a ellas gritando con entusiasmo. "¡Eric Paulson se ha alisado el pelo!".

"¡Cállate Oh por Dios...!". Fue el grito que lanzó Trina y rápidamente ambas jóvenes salieron corriendo hacia los pasillos.

"¡Estoy sola!".

Jade pudo ver como gritó la morena al tiempo en que volteaba y trataba de frenar a una joven que iba bajando las escaleras y cuyos cabellos llamarían notoriamente la atención de cualquier persona, era Cat Valentine.

"Tú eres Tori, ¿verdad?". Preguntaba su amiga luego de frenar sus pasos.

"Estuviste increíble en el espectáculo". Agregó luego.

_Así que Tori. _La gótica trataba de no perderse nada de lo que decían

"Aw, gracias". Oyó responder a la morena ante esto.

"Mi nombre es Cat". Se presentó alegremente.

"Como gato en inglés". Comentó la morena.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?". Cuestionó ahora la pelirroja.

"Nada, amo los gatos".

"Yo también, son tan lindos". Fue lo último que dijo Cat para luego alejarse.

De pronto la joven de piel pálida pudo ver ahora que las puertas de la escuela se abrían nuevamente dejando pasar esta vez a su amigo o algo así, Robbie Shapiro y a su tonta marioneta, Rex, los cuáles fueron detenidos también por la chica.

"Hola". Dijo está.

"H...hola". Tartamudeó el chico.

"¿Podrías decirme donde es la clase del maestro Sikowitz?". Preguntó ahora la joven.

"Sikowitz, dobla en el pasillo a la izquierda, donde está la máquina de refrescos, y es la segunda puerta a la derecha". Fue la marioneta quién habló.

"Gracias". Agradeció la indicación con cara de confusión.

"Gracias la que te adornan, muñeca". Habló de nuevo Rex.

La morena volteó a mirarlos con cara de indignación, y el chico de pelo afro señalo apenado a su muñeco.

Jade sonrió ante la escena. _Ese Shapiro es realmente un idiota_. Pensó y continuó observando como la chica de pelos castaños se dirigía a la clase de su profesor preferido, decidió seguirla, ya que después de todo era donde tendría clases también. Iba en camino, pero aminoró la marcha cuando vio a su novio cruzarse apresurado y sin notar su presencia ya que estaba concentrado en su PearPhone, decidió dejarlo pasar, siguiendo de forma lenta su camino hacia la clase; una vez en la puerta se detuvo ante la escena, Beck seguía concentrado en su PearPhone y la morena giraba distraída, no pudo evitarse un choque entre ambos, haciendo que el café que traía el canadiense en la mano se derramará sobre él.

"Oh por Dios". Fue la reacción de la chica nueva.

"Ah, está bien...". Su novio levanto la vista al fin.

"No, acabo de derramar café sobre ti... a ver...". Dijo la morena y comenzó a frotar por donde cayó el café.

"Eres muy dulce pero...".

"Ya casi sale".

"... en realidad creo que lo estas empeorando".

Y Jade casi podía imaginar la sonrisa de conquistador que tenía su novio en esos momentos, siempre se comportaba igual con las chicas, en serio hay veces no entendía porque seguía con él. _En fin. _Había llegado el momento de actuar, ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para molestar a aquella chica.

"Oye, ¿Por qué estas restregando a mi novio?". Habló de pronto desde la puerta haciéndose notar y tratando de sonar lo más borde posible.

"Yo solo... Derramé café sobre él y yo solo quería...". Tartamudeó la asustada joven, quien había quedado embobada sin poder apartar la vista de aquella joven de ojos tan cristalinos.

"¡Aléjate de él!". El grito se oyó más fuerte.

"Relájate". Fue el moreno quien habló ahora mientras se acercaba a ella con aquella sonrisa que comenzaba a molestarla tanto y que por alguna razón en estos momentos detestaba más que nunca, el joven ajeno a sus pensamientos depositó un beso en su mejilla, sin embargo ella seguía con su atención puesta en la morena.

"Oh por Dios. ¡Hay un incendio!". Irrumpió el maestro de pronto cortando aquella conexión entre las chicas.

"Es una broma, es una broma, solo quería ponerlos a tono, ¡Y veo que lo he conseguido!". Soltó su loco maestro.

"¡Muy bien! Ahora, empecemos...panderos a la sillas".

"¿Él es nuestro maestro?". Preguntó la morena con cara de confusión, y Jade sonrió mentalmente ante su gesto.

"Bueno, antes que nada me gustaría presentarles, a nuestra nueva estudiante, Tori Vega. Y quiero agradecerle por su generoso regalo de $2, cuando me la encontré esta mañana, no eran necesarios, pero te lo agradezco".

"¿Por qué le diste $2?". Oyó hablar a André Harris.

"Creí que era un vagabundo.". Fue la respuesta de la chica.

"Ahora, el día de hoy seguiremos con el estudio de la improvisación grupal. Tori, asumo que estas familiarizada con el término 'improvisar'". Habló de nuevo el maestro.

"Eh... bueno... sí, yo... no...". Respondió la morena.

"De acuerdo. La improvisación, es actuar sin tener un libreto, lo que significa, que los actores inventan sus propios diálogos y acciones en el escenario. ¿Entendido?". Explicó el maestro.

Tori parecía querer decir algo pero fue nuevamente cortada por éste. "Estupendo. Jade, tu dirigirás el primer grupo de hoy, elige a tus actores.".

_Genial. _La pálida chica, sonrió maliciosamente. P_odré aprovechar la oportunidad para vengarme, mi novio será un idiota pero es 'mío' y nadie lo toca,_ _además serás muy linda pero ya decidí que serás mi víctima. Pero que rayos. _Pensó ante esto último, _no debo tener ese tipo de pensamientos_, se dijo de nuevo mentalmente y pasó al frente para empezar con el ejercicio.

"Cat, Eli, Beck y Tori". Eligió ésta.

"De acuerdo, situémoslos". Pidió el maestro.

"En casa". Sugirió Robbie.

"Vaya, qué creativo". Se burló el muñeco.

"Y ahora necesitamos una situación". Habló de nuevo Sikowitz.

"Novedades". Fue André quien sugirió ahora.

"André no se dice no verdades. Se dice mentiras". Corrigió el maestro.

"Dije novedades".

"Ah, eso es otra cosa, novedades, bien comencemos".

"¿Por qué no esperas en el pasillo?". La gótica se dirigió a la morena.

"Está bien". Dijo ésta saliendo de la clase.

"En casa, novedades... ¡Acción!". Soltó el maestro para dar inicio a la improvisación.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal estuvo hoy el trabajo?". Fue la gótica quien inicio el diálogo.

"Me despidieron". Siguió el canadiense.

"¿De nuevo?. Nuestro padre es un perdedor.". La pelirroja entró a escena ahora.

"Oh, no pasa nada, Porque tengo una noticia que alegrará a la familia". Tranquilizó Jade.

"¿Qué es? ¡Dinos!". Pidieron Cat y el otro chico.

"¡Fui a la tienda de mascotas y compré... un perro!". Habló Jade abriendo las puertas y agarrando a Tori del brazo la llevó hasta el escenario.

"Ah, sí. Soy el nuevo miembro de la familia. Woof". Dijo la morena ante esto.

"Sikowitz, ¿Podrías decirle a esta principiante, que los perros no hablan, y que no caminan en dos pies?". Cortó Jade la improvisación.

"¡Sikowitz!". Gritó molesta ante la falta de atención del mismo.

"Estaba sorbiendo la leche de este coco". Se disculpó mientras lo dejaba de lado y agregó". Pero es cierto, Tori, si vas a actuar de perro, tienes que ser un perro".

Jade sonría con suficiencia ante la escena que se le presentaba ahora, la morena se colocó de rodillas cual si fuera un perro. "Woof". La escuchó simular un ladrido finalmente.

"¡Acción!". Gritó de nuevo el maestro.

"Fui a la tienda de mascotas, y compré un perro". Anunció la gótica dando continuación a la actuación.

"Genial. ¿El perro puede dormir en nuestra habitación?". Preguntó Cat.

"No, cariño, no puede, parece que este perro tiene pulgas en su pelo". Respondió la chica pálida a los chicos.

"Uhh, ¿woof?". Se escuchó allí abajo.

"Ew, qué asco". Dijeron los chicos.

"Aw, está bien". Los tranquilizó Jade, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa comenzaba a parecer en su rostro.

"Leí en internet que el café frío ayuda a eliminar las pulgas". Agregó tomando de las manos el café de uno de los chicos de la clase.

"Tal vez no deberías...". La interrumpió Beck.

"¡Jade!". Advirtió André desde su asiento.

Sin embargo a pesar de las advertencias Jade se encontraba ya derramando todo aquel café frío sobre la morena, quien sobresaltada por la acción comenzó a ponerse de pie.

"¿Cuál es el problema, perro?". Hablo de nuevo la gótica como si nada.

La morena salió corriendo de la clase apenada por la situación, André se levantó a seguirla y finalmente la gótica decidió seguirlos también resguardando cierta distancia y ocultándose de ellos, observó como la medio latina iba sacando su PearPhone cuando el moreno la interrumpió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?". Preguntó éste.

"Llamando a mi madre para decirle que quiero volver a mi vieja escuela". Contestó la chica sonando bastante afectada.

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque no me gusta tener café en mi cabello". Contestó señalando su pegajoso pelo.

"Entonces te buscaré crema y azúcar para que esto mejore". Bromeó el muchacho.

"Hola, mamá, necesito que vengas...". Sin embargo continúo ésta con la llamada.

"No". Cortó el moreno arrebatándole el PearPhone y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

"¡Devuélveme a mi madre!". Gritó.

"¿Vas a renunciar en tu primer día de escuela solo por una chica borde?". Jade oyó al muchacho nombrarla.

"¡No es solo por ella!, es solo... no encajo aquí, con... todo esto". Señaló el lugar.

"Vamos, este lugar no es tan diferente a otras escuelas". La animó el chico.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿En las escuelas normales tienen clases improvisadas con profesores descalzos, hay niños nerds con muñecos, chicas bipolares, y chicas bordes que te hacen ladrar como perro?". Jade no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso recordando la escena, sin embargo trató de no reír fuerte para evitar que la descubran espiando.

"Chicos... Sikowitz quiere que ambos vuelvan a la clase". Hablaron al mismo tiempo Robbie y su marioneta.

"¡Me pidió a mí que se los dijera!". Le reclamó el chico.

"¿Lo ves? Esto no pasaba en mi otra escuela.". Tori los señaló.

"¿Podrían calmarse?". Les reclamó André.

"¿Él? ¿Calmarse?". Habló Rex.

"¡Eres un demonio!". Se defendió su dueño.

"Chicos. Sikowitz quiere que todos vuelvan a la clase". Apareció ahora la pelirroja.

"Y tu realmente querías ir con alguien a la fiesta del año pasado, pero nadie te invitó, ¿cierto?". Soltó el muñeco.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?". Preguntó la inocente chica confundida.

"¡Rex!". Le reclamó Robbie.

"¡Dile a tu muñeco que deje de ser tan malo conmigo!". Se quejó Cat.

"¡No le digas muñeco! ¡Es un término ofensivo!". Lo defendió el ventrílocuo.

"Si, esta escuela es muy normal". Habló finalmente Tori, palmeando al moreno.

"Solo díganle a Sikowitz que iremos en un minuto". Dijo éste.

"Mejor dense prisa". Dijo la pelirroja y se alejó siendo seguida por el ventrílocuo y su marioneta.

"De acuerdo, esta escuela no es normal". Acepto André.

"¿De verdad?". Preguntó la medio latina con sarcasmo.

"Pero tú tampoco eres normal, vi lo que hiciste en el escenario, eres especial, eres fantástica, perteneces a esta escuela". Agregó el moreno y comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo a clase.

"Lo normal es aburrido". Gritó finalmente para terminar de retirarse.

"Es verdad". Apreció de nuevo la pelirroja.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Que lo normal es aburrido?". La morena puso cara de confusión.

"¡No! ¡Que nadie me invitó al baile!". Respondió y se alejó de nuevo, tras lo cual Tori decidió retirarse también.

Jade se quedó observando la escena, debía aceptar que internamente se sentía agradecida de que al parecer el moreno había convencido a la medio latina de quedarse en Hollywood Arts_. Debe ser porque no quiero quedarme sin mi victima nueva_. Pensó. _¿Por qué otra razón podría ser?_ Se preguntó y regresó a clases para tomar sus cosas y dirigirse también a casa.

- 0 -

El segundo día de clases del año había comenzado y se encontraba ya en su sitio de siempre esperando impaciente a que se apareciera la morena, pero hasta el momento no había rastros de ella, por alguna razón no había dejado de pensar en ello durante la noche, hoy se encontraba ahí ansiosa ante la situación, cuando de pronto las puertas se abrieron y dejaron a la vista la espectacular figura de la chica en quien se habían estado desviando sus pensamientos desde el día anterior, se alegró por ello, sin embargo para el resto de sus compañeros se mostró sorprendida y molesta ante aquella presencia.

"Buenos días, jóvenes artistas". Hablo el maestro, cuando notó a la medio latina.

"Tori, regresaste. ¿Habías considerado entrar por la ventana?". Le preguntó.

"No". Respondió ésta confundida.

"Piénsalo, ahora toma asiento". Señalo la silla para luego comenzar con su clase.

"El día de hoy, haremos improvisaciones con el abecedario, y se preguntarán ¿Qué es improvisación con el abecedario? Y yo les diré, es cuando le das una letra a un actor que comenzará la escena, si usamos la letra "A" por ejemplo... el actor debe decir una frase que empiece con la letra A, Que sería algo como..."

"A veces, las manzanas salen de mi trasero". Habló Beck.

"Qué bello, entonces, el siguiente actor tendrá que empezar su frase con la siguiente letra del abecedario, en este caso, B, y diría algo como...".

"Bueno, traigan esas manzanas así todos disfrutamos de la fruta fresca del trasero de beck.". Fue André quien habló ahora.

"Encantador". Asintió Sikowitz para luego preguntar. "Ahora, ¿quién quiere dirigir el primer grupo?".

"Yo lo haré". Se animó Tori.

"Muy bien, Tori, elige a tus actores".

"De acuerdo, André, Cat, Beck... y Jade". Dijo ésta, mirando desafiante a la gótica.

Jade se sorprendió ante aquello, ¿Acaso la chica nueva la estaba enfrentando? Nadie se había atrevido a hacerle frente hasta ahora, sin embargo ahí estaba aquella chica retándola en apenas su segundo día de clases. Eso era sin duda algo interesante, la chica tenía agallas.

"Sí, tú". Habló de nuevo la morena ante la pasividad de la chica.

La gótica se levantó entonces cansinamente de su asiento, dirigiéndose al escenario sin antes perder la ocasión de besar a su novio marcando así su territorio, o algo así, no tenía en realidad idea de porque lo había hecho pero lo hizo.

"Jade, besa a tu novio en tu tiempo libre". Se quejó su maestro.

"Lo haré". Contestó, dedicándole una mirada retadora a la medio latina.

"Muy bien, si empiezan su frase con la letra equivocada... quedan fuera". Indicó ahora el maestro.

"Robbie, danos una letra".

"P"

"La escena puede ser de lo que quieran, la primera letra con que empezarán la escena es la letra P, así que. ¡Tori, acción!".

"Por favor date una ducha". Le dijo ésta a Jade.

"¿Quieres dejar de decirme que tengo que hacer?". Fue la respuesta.

"Relájense chicas, tenemos que llevarnos bien". El canadiense habló ahora.

"Totalmente". Afirmó Cat.

"Cat, tu frase tenía que empezar con la S". Le cortó el maestro.

"¡Salame!". Gritó ésta.

"Ya es tarde, cat".

"¡Mi vida es de lo peor!". Lloró la pelirroja.

"Aquí tienes un dulce". La tranquilizó Sikowitz.

"¡Si, amo los dulces!". Se alegró ésta.

"Muy bien, André, letra S para ti".

"Siento que algo me mordió el pie". Dijo el moreno.

"Tortuga, esa tortuga acaba de morder su pie". Continuó Tori señalando el pie del moreno.

"Úlceras me salen de verte aquí". Soltó la gótica con desprecio.

"Vaya, es muy inmaduro de tu parte que digas eso". Le reprendió su novio.

"Vamos André, letra W". Interrumpió el profesor.

"Wow ¿y si la tortuga fracturó mi dedo del pie?". Preguntó André.

"X-rayos es la única forma de averiguarlo". Le respondió la medio latina.

"Ya estuvo bien, deberías callarte". La atacó de nuevo la chica pálida.

"¡Zap!, acabo de curar tu pie con mi dedo mágico". Fue Beck quien soltó eso.

"Gracias". Dijo André como acto reflejo.

"André tu frase tenía que empezar con una A ¡Siéntate!". Orden Sikowitz ante la distracción de este.

"Aw, y recién me arreglaron mi dedo del pie". Se quejó.

"Tori, letra "A" para ti". Le lanzó el maestro.

"Alliens son las únicas personas que pueden curar pies con sus dedos". Dijo Tori hacia el canadiense.

"Búscate una vida...". Le soltó Jade a ésta.

"Correcto, yo soy un allien". Afirmó el moreno.

"Oh, un giro inesperado". Se sorprendió Sikowitz.

"Dios no me lastimes, por favor". Se asustó la medio latina.

"Es que eres muy molesta". Canturreó la gótica.

"Fallezco, me desmayo, porque no puedo respirar el aire de su tierra". Dramatizó Beck.

"¡Genial, se desmaya!". Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la morena.

"Excelente. ¡Tori y Jade, sigan! La siguiente letra es H". Pidió el maestro.

"Hey, ¿por qué no te tiras de un precipicio?". Comenzó atacando la chica pálida.

"Igual creo que deberías hacerlo tú". Se enfrentó la chica de ojos cafés.

"¿Justo de dónde saliste?".

"Kanguros".

"Lamentables animales los kanguros, Son feos y sucios". Atacó de nuevo la gótica

"Muy bien, tal vez lo aprendieron de ti".

"Nadie me habla así". Desafío Jade.

"Obviamente alguien debería". Tori se pudo firme y la enfrentó de nuevo.

"¡Por favor tírate por un puente!".

"Qué grosera eres".

"¿Realmente lo crees?".

"Si".

"Te aguantas".

"Um, levanta tu nariz veo mocos".

"Vaya que inteligente".

"Wow, ¿lo pensaste tu misma?".

"X, Te haré la cruz porque quiero golpearte ahí".

"Y tu dedo huele raro".

"Zero es lo que eres en la escala de 1 al 10". Finalizó la gótica.

"Y volvemos con la letra A". Interrumpió Sikowitz.

"Ah, no me importa lo que piensas". La retó la morena de nuevo.

"Bueno, mejor deberías tener cuidado". Amenazó la chica de ojos azules.

"¿Cómo dices?".

"Date el piro".

¡Entonces comete tus pantalones!".

"¡Tú comete tus pantalones!, ¡No, espera!". La gótica se dio cuenta de su error.

"Lo siento Jade, la siguiente letra era...". Pidió el maestro.

"¡F!, ¡Ya lo sé!". Grito ésta y se bajó molesta del escenario, sentándose a observar lo que seguía.

"El allien se está moviendo, sigan la escena, ¡Letra G!". Gritó el maestro.

"Granuja levántate". Pidió la morena.

"He, sufrido un mareo". Respondió éste.

"Intentaré hacerte sentir mejor". Habló de nuevo la morena sin embargo no observaba al chico si no que su mirada se dirigía a la gótica, estaba desafiándola nuevamente, la cual se sorprendió ante esto.

"¿Jugando?".

"Kiss me". Soltó sin dejar de mirar a la chica pálida.

"Es algo raro, pero lo haré". Respondió el canadiense para luego besar a la morena bajo la mirada atenta de su novia.

Todos aplaudieron excepto por la chica de gélida mirada, quien se levantó molesta de su asiento y salió de la clase, seguida luego por Beck quien al fin se dio cuenta de la situación.

Jade no podía creer lo que había sucedido, esto sin duda fue el colmo, estaba realmente molesta, sobre todo con su novio, se dirigió a su casillero para coger sus cosas y largase a casa.

"Jade, porque saliste así de clase". Apareció preguntando el moreno, tratando de minimizar el tema.

"¿En serio Beck, acabas de besar a otra chica en mis narices y me preguntas eso?".

"Fue una actuación Jade, vamos madura".

"Pudiste no haberlo hecho, era una improvisación, ¿Sabes qué?, estoy cansada de ti Beck, de tus coqueteos con la chicas, de no ser lo suficientemente madura para ti, de tu porte de niño correcto reclamándome mis acciones, ¡Estoy cansada de nuestra relación!".

"¿Qué significa eso?".

"Que terminamos".

Finalizó la gótica cerrando con fuerza las puertas de su casillero y huyendo de ahí antes de que su ahora ex-novio montase una escena, iba metida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que chocaba contra algo, que era más bien alguien quien había estado observando la escena a cierta distancia, y este alguien era nada más y nada menos que Victoria Vega. Ambas chicas se miraron por unos instantes, cuando la gótica finalmente habló.

"¿Contenta?". Fue lo único que dijo largándose de ahí y dejando a la morena con la respuesta en la boca.

- 0 -

Y ahí se encontraba de nuevo en los pasillos de Holywoods Arts sacando sus cosas de su casillero, ese día estaba realmente de un humor pésimo, y al contrario de lo que todos podrían pensar, no era por el final de su relación, de hecho el moreno le había estado molestando toda la noche rogándole que volviesen, pero lo cierto era que ella ya no lo quería desde hace tiempo, solo le había faltado un empujón para terminar con aquella farsa, por lo tanto si se sentía molesta ese día era por culpa de aquella chica nueva,_ ¿Quién demonios se creía para enfrentarla?_, además por su culpa había finalmente terminado la relación con su novio, _aunque eso debía agradecérselo, _pero la mayor razón por la cual sentía que la odiaba era que no lograba borrarla de sus pensamientos, esa sonrisa perfecta, esos ojos del color de aquella bebida que tanto amaba. _Estoy jodida_ pensó finalmente cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba.

"Yo… lo siento". Volteó y se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver, ahí estaba una medio latina que se veía bastante apenada.

La observó por unos segundos para luego sin decir palabra alguna cerrar su casillero y comenzar a caminar dejando perpleja a la morena.

"Oye, te estoy pidiendo una disculpa". Sin embargo la siguió ésta sin rendirse.

"¿Que acaso no sabes darte por vencida?". La gótica la miró enarcando las cejas y tratando de mantener su mirada de desprecio.

"No, así que déjame hablar o me convertiré en tu sombra durante todo el día". La retó esta.

"Ok, tienes cinco minutos". Decidió finalmente la chica pálida, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Mira no tuvimos un buen comienzo, y yo bueno, quería disculparme contigo, siento lo de tu novio y ya sabes…". Intento hablar.

"Mira, si piensas que fuiste la razón por la que he terminado con Beck, déjame decirte que te equivocas, así que si solo era eso, ahora piérdete".

"Pero ayer dijiste que…"

"Solo quería hacerte sentir remordimientos".

"Bueno en fin, de todas formas no era solo eso, yo en verdad quiero…".

"Cinco minutos". La cortó sin dejarla terminar y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

"Quiero ser tu amiga… y ni siquiera han pasado los cinco minutos". La joven de ojos azules oyó como la morena susurraba esto a sus espaldas, sin embargo siguió con su marcha como si no hubiese oído, de ninguna manera lo que necesitaba era pasar tiempo con aquella chica.

Las horas fueron pasando rápidamente ese día y se encontraban ya en la hora del almuerzo, fue a su sitio de siempre, aquel donde acostumbraba a comer con sus amigos, ahí estaban ya Beck, Cat y André con sus respectivos almuerzos, se sentó junto a ellos como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorándolo completamente al muchacho de facciones árabes.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó molesta.

"Nada". Dijeron en coro volviendo la vista a sus platos, después de todo era Jade, nadie quería hacerla enojar, cuando de pronto vio a quien sí lo hacía, ahí estaba la morena con su almuerzo en manos, no sabiendo a donde dirigirse.

Beck volteo curioso y al darse cuenta a quien observaba éste la llamó levantado los brazos, dedicándole a su ex-novia una mirada retadora antes de hacerlo, era obvio que estaba dolido por la ruptura. "Hey Tori, ven aquí con nosotros". Gritó.

La chica comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos, y Jade fulminó con la mirada al chico, André y Cat seguían concentrados en sus platos tratando de mantenerse al margen, a los pocos segundos la medio latina se encontraba ya sentada en aquella mesa, quedó al lado del canadiense y para disgusto de la gótica casi enfrente de ella misma. El ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso, Beck intentaba hacer conversación con la medio latina pero esta parecía más concentrada en otra cosa o en otra persona. Del otro lado Jade no podía apartar la vista de aquella chica, sin embargo mantenía su mirada de odio, cualquiera diría que estaba fulminándola con la mirada por la atención que le brindaba su ex-novio, pero que equivocados estaban.

"Jadey, si sigues mirando así a Tori vas a terminar asesinándola con la mirada". Le dijo bajito la pelirroja.

"¡No me llames jadey! Y además si logró asesinarla sería genial". Le respondió la gótica con una maliciosa sonrisa. Lo cierto es que en esos momentos había imaginado ya una y mil formas pero no precisamente de matarla. _Se reprendió mentalmente por esto_. Sí, estoy jodida muy jodida, volvió a pensar.

La pelirroja decidió dejar de hacer comentarios al respecto y se enganchó mejor en una conversación con André. La chica de ojos azules por su parte continuó comiendo sus papas fritas hasta que tuvo una idea mejor y repentinamente una fue a chocar contra el rostro de la morena.

"¿Ouch, pero que te pasa ahora?". Protestó ésta.

"Creí que la querías ya que no dejabas de mirarla". Ante esto el rostro de la medio latina fue tiñéndose de un fuerte tono carmín. La gótica la miraba con suficiencia. "Eso pensé". Dijo volviendo a concentrarse en sus papas.

La chica de piel morena parecía querer decir algo en su defensa sin embargo fue cortada por el timbre de entrada. Los chicos comenzaron a levantarse, y Jade seguía sin poder apartar la vista de Tori, quien ahora estaba siendo arrastrada por él canadiense hacia dentro de la escuela, la chica pálida decidió entonces seguirlos, pero fue atajada por uno de sus amigos.

"Tú lo terminaste a él, tiene derecho a salir con otras personas". Fue André quien lo dijo.

"No te metas Harris, y para tu información me importa un pepino lo que pueda hacer o deje de hacer Beck en estos momentos".

André quedó mirándola perplejo por lo que había dicho, y Jade sin importarle lo que pudiese pensar su amigo, logró soltarse de su agarre para dirigirse en la dirección en que se había ido la pareja, habían parado en una esquina de los pasillos y el canadiense parecía estarle diciendo algo a la morena. Jade se acercó más tratando de mantenerse oculta tras los casilleros, desde donde estaba ahora sí podía escuchar casi perfectamente la conversación.

"Mira Tori, lo cierto es que hace tiempo estábamos teniendo problemas con Jade, yo estaba tan harto de sus escenas de celos, de su mal carácter, de su actitud tan inmadura, por eso y más razones es que decidí terminar con ella".

_Maldito_. Jade no podía creer lo que oía, fue ella quien lo terminó, fue él quien le había llorado para regresar y ahora el muy idiota estaba ahí diciendo lo contrario..

"¿En serio? A mi pareció que fue ella quien dio por terminada la relación". Respondió la morena ante esto, mostrando en su rostro la confusión.

"Debiste oírlo mal, bueno en fin hay otra razón por la cual decidí romper con ella, y necesito decírtela, porque esa razón eres tú Tori, me gustas, desde aquel momento en derramaste sobre mí el café yo no he dejado de observarte, tu eres completamente distinta a Jade y es lo que siempre había buscado en una chica, y yo me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo, en una cita".

Jade estaba que se moría de la rabia, ese idiota, estaba inclinando las cosas a su favor, no entendía en serio como había estado tanto tiempo al lado suyo, y lo que menos entendía en ese momento era que rayos hacía ahí ella escuchando aquella conversación, realmente algo no estaba bien con ella, dándose cuenta de esto volteó bruscamente para marcharse de ahí, sin embargo el movimiento fue tan brusco que se golpeó contra los casilleros haciendo que su presencia sea notada por la pareja, pero de todas formas salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí sin importarle la reacción de ninguno de los dos.

Apresurando sus pasos y a los pocos minutos había llegado ya a su casillero, pensaba tomar sus cosas y largarse de ahí cuanto antes, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse al fin, sus pasos fueron detenidos por alguien.

"Jade, tenemos que hablar". Pidió la morena quien se notaba cansada por el esfuerzo, al parecer había corrido hasta allí.

La chica gótica, no supo cómo reaccionar y lo único que se ocurrió fue tomarla de las muñecas y dirigirse al armario de conserje, necesitaba privacidad, presentía que no podían tener esa conversación en los pasillos. Una vez dentro por fin habló.

"¿Que rayos quieres de mi ahora Vega?". Preguntó bastante molesta.

"¿Vas a salirme de nuevo con el cuento de qué quieres que seamos amigas? ¿Que buscas realmente de mí, que te dé mi bendición para que puedas salir con Beck y seguir con la conciencia tranquila?". Continuó gritándole.

"Dijiste que ya no te importaba él". Reclamó la latina quien parecía dolida antes esto.

"¡Y tú dijiste que querías ser mi amiga y en la primera oportunidad te enredas con mi novio!". Gritó con enojo acercándose cada vez más a la morena.

"¡Yo no me enrede con él!." Se defendió ésta.

"¿Y por qué te molesta entonces que me siga importando, por qué dejaste que te bese en la improvisación?".

"Primero que nada que quedé claro que a mí no me gusta Beck, es más acabo de rechazarlo hace unos instante, si no hubieses salido corriendo lo habrías escuchado, segundo si lo besé ayer fue porque me gusta alguien más y lo que quería era llamar su atención". Dijo esto bajando un poco la cabeza apenada.

"Pues a mí no me importa lo que hagas, siempre y cuando no me involucren". La molestia volvió a invadirla ante la mención de alguien más.

Realmente se sentía confundía, ¿Por qué rayos le importaba tanto? Debería estar llorando por la ruptura con su novio en lugar de estar sintiendo estas cosas por una chica que apenas conocía y que ni siquiera era del tipo que podría caerle bien, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió el rostro de la morena muy cerca del suyo, levantó la vista y se encontró de llenó con aquellos ojos cafés.

"Debería importarte entonces, por que quien me gusta eres tú". Soltó eso cerrando ahora los ojos, no quería ver la reacción de la gótica, estaba esperando que le clavase unas tijeras en el cuello o algo, pero al contrario de que esperaba lo único que sintió en esos momentos fue unos labios posarse sobre los suyos.

Aquel beso había sido desesperado, torpe, hasta podía decirse que completamente inexperto, sin embargo habían sido transmitidas tantas cosas, que las sensaciones que experimentaron fueron únicas. Al poco tiempo se separaron, dejándose caer ambas al piso. Se sentaron una al lado de la otra recostando sus espaldas contra la pared.

"Eso fue extraño". La gótica fue quién se decidió cortar el silencio.

"Totalmente". Estuvo de acuerdo con ella la morena.

"Yo nunca he besado a una chica, ¿sabes?".

"¿Y acaso piensas que yo sí?".

"Quien sabe…". Dijo eso para molestarla.

"Bueno mira, supongo que luego de esto ya habrás notado que también me gustas, digo, desde que te vi, pensé que eras tan odiosa, con aquella sonrisa perfecta, en todo momento tan amable, tratando de llevarte bien con todos, grr… eres todo lo que detesto". La gótica e dedico una sonrisa para luego continuar hablando. "Sin embargo desde que te vi entrar por esa puerta, no has dejado mis pensamientos, y me resulta tan extraño, tan confuso, hace tan poco tiempo que te conozco". Terminó recostando su cabeza contra la pared mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Yo entiendo cómo te sientes". Habló ahora la morena. "En realidad, puedo decir lo mismo, desde aquel primer día que me gritaste por estar frotando a tu novio, pensé que nadie podía ser tan borde, y andabas siempre con esa sonrisa maliciosa adornando tu rostro, con el ceño fruncido, tratando tan mal a las personas, tan arrogante, y sin embargo en lo único que podía pensar en todo este tiempo era en como sabrían tus besos".

"Oh, ¿La santísima Tori Vega teniendo esos pensamientos por la chica mala de la escuela? quién lo diría". Abrió de nuevo sus ojos mirando a la morena con diversión.

"Ves eres imposible". Le reprochó esta.

"Pero al parecer así te gusto". Respondió arrogante.

"Bien ahora debemos resolver que haremos con respecto a esto".

"Creo que debemos tomarlo con calma, ir conociéndonos de a poco, podríamos empezar siendo amigas". Sugirió la latina.

"Unas amigas que saben que se gustan y que de vez en cuando podrían darse algunos besos". Habló la gótica acercando nuevamente su rostro al de la medio latina.

"Eso me parece bien". Acepto acortando más la distancia entre ellas.

"Si, iremos despacio". Susurro la gótica, aprovechando la situación e iniciando un nuevo beso entre ellas, suave, lento, sabiendo que no ya era el primero ni tampoco sería el último.

Una de ellas se supone que solo quería molestar a la otra, esta otra se supone que solo quería que la primera la dejara en paz, sin embargo ambas inconscientemente con sus acciones, habían conseguido algo mejor, encontraron el amor, o por lo menos algo que se parece.

**Fin**

**N/A: **Esta primera parte está basada en el primer episodio de la serie original. Y digo esta primera parte porque le seguirán dos más. Cada parte podrá ser considerada como finalizada, es decir cada historia puede funcionar de forma independiente, sin embargo guardando relación entre sí.

Pensé hacerlas así para que no queden con la duda xD porque no sé cuándo voy a subir el resto ya que tampoco quiero descuidar mi otra historia :O … Lo que pienso presentar son tres situaciones el tema principal son las "consecuencias imprevistas" basado en "la ley de las consecuencias imprevistas" las cuales se pueden dar de tres formas: "Resultados positivos", "Resultados negativos" y "Resultados perversos", que por lo tanto los dos últimos serán los capítulos que siguen.

Espero que la historia, haya sido de su agrado. ¡Gracias por leer! =)


End file.
